Carol Vega
Quotes "OH YES THIS FEELS SO GOOD! Hey, I said I would try to not angrily yell, this is not yelling angrily. This feels so good! Listen, just bear with this and then I'll fight for you, ok? Wait, this is a common thing for you to do? Then expect this to happen a lot." -Fusion Quote. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'R- Oh lord, you look scared. Well, I'm sorry I lashed out like that. I'm trying to fix that about me.wait, you want me to go with you? What for?" -Summon Quote. Story Quotes "The Persona I put tried to fix it, tried to fix you being gone. I wasn't as capable and I didn't have what you had. I mean sure, I have curves, a really good looking face, and the clothes to flaunt all of these things, but there's was just something you could do that I couldn't. It was making the female population wet themselves and faint on the spot when walking down the street. What? I'm pretty sure that was all of it! It had nothing to do with you being a respectable and relatable person with flaws people could understand and me being a flaunty Kind of girl with an awful temper and emotional instability, I swear it's because you, being so hot you can melt steel beams literally and figuratively, could please more than a person like me, who can't." ~To Josh in Guardians' Agony Chapter ? "Don't get the wrong idea, Erin. I'm not hitting on your boyfriend, I'm just telling him that he is so hot he melts steal beams and I couldn't fill the gap when he disappeared. In hindsight, that was an idiotic choice by me. But anyway, you should really do something about your- Come on Erin, let me help you again. I'm aware of the times I've made you look like an idiot in front of him, which I am not sorry about by the way, but that won't happen this time. It's not like I'm going to make you walk naked on the street or something. I'll actually make you look good for him." ~To Erin in Guardians' Agony Chapter ? "Don't worry, I'm not here to call you useless again. You don't need anymore of that now. While I don't regret any of that I've don't to you, I'm trying not start anymore. I don't want you looking like that, you look much better happy, Or whatever passes for happy in your dictionary. Ugh! Damnit Zach! Why does this always happen, why?! Why are you so mopey all the time?! Why can't you accept me being nice to you at least one time?! Why can't you just be less useless and accept me being nice?! I'm, I'm sorry... I don't want you to feel bad yet here you are. I'm horrible, and I've always been horrible to you. Forgive me... Forgive me Damnit!" -to Zach in Guardians' Agony ? Story Personality Carol is very intense with a short temper. She is quick to take action and think later. If you don't set her off, she is a really compassionate and ambitious and talkative. Carol is usually insensitive to people issues, however, and will openly talk about them, sometimes without knowing how much it hurts the person. These things include Erin's previous life and crimes as Arien, Josh's scarring in Banta and issues with dealing with his fame, Zach's inferiority complex, etc. But she does this often to a person when they do something bad to her. When she is set off(which is very very easily done.), she loses her temper and goes ballistic to the person who did it. She will usually pin them to the wall and attack them in some way, whether through her fists or legs, pumping a bunch of tracer darts into them and shocking them to almost death, etc. But, this is only effective against everybody that isnt a part of her team. To them, she usually goes on a fit and screams among other things. Well, that's only mostly true. She won't do that to Josh and Erin, but to Zach, she does it even worse even if he didn't cause it. She'll insult him and continue to hit him in the weakest spot, his complex. He also gets Hit in the other weakest spot too. Along with all that, she is mentally unstable. Not just in her temper but also in other emotions. Like the rest of her team, she gets really emotional when talking about her past like how her parents wanted her dead and her experience living with her friend who's mother was a widow.(Seriously, this team has a serious problem with bad pasts and mental instability.) And finally, besides her mental instability and anger issues, she really is 'that' Type of friend/person. You know the kind. It's pretty evident in her story quotes that she is like this to her friends but to people she doesn't know, she really doesn't show that part. Appearence Carol is a shorter than average girl of eighteen, in comparison to Erin who is taller than average. She has brown hair and a skin tone close to Erin's, with eyes that are brown like her hair. She wearsusually short clothing that varies in color like a short sleeved shirt and a skirt that's not even close to her knees. She wears a variety of different and differently colored shoes. Weapons She wields her dual metal blades, the Twin Thunder and attack with rapid attacks and high speed. She also has a thunder tracer dart gun that she can shot to attach tracing darts that focus her electricity to those points. She also has the Yellow Cypher on her back but she barely uses it Just because she doesn't want to. She only holds it on her back for its power enhancing and sometimes a surprise attack. Using her Thunder she can channel it and attack with it to empower her blades and attacks. Her speed also allows her to move quickly to confuse or dodge opponents. As a Unit She provides many filling and chance buffs. Some filling buffs haven't been seen before and the chance buffs haven't either. She boasts some of the highest and most spark able hit counts in the game with the highest BB hit count, highest SBB hit count, and UBB hit count. Speaking of hit counts, she can double all Bb hit counts on UBB for all allies, doubling multiplier but not drop check. Her problem is her not needed buffs. She barely has a needed place in the squad even though she has the great buffs she has. Element:Thunder Stats/Imps HP: 5,568 + (750) Atk: 2802 + (500) Def: 1940 + (500) Rec: 2055 + (100) Hit Counts/DC NA:14/2 BB:40/1 SBB:45/1 UBB:100/2 LS: Thunder Spirit's Advance: Boost Spark damage(100%), Crit damage(100%), elemental weakness(50%), and reduced Bb gauge used(20%) ES: Spirits' Surprise Attack: Boost Defense and Attack by 30%, crit rate by 20%. When critical damage is done, adds a special debuff to the target for three turns. All BB/SBB/UBB from her used after that, adds 1/10 of hits to the attack(rounded up.) for 10% of the damage. Qhen Yellow Cypher is equipped or when Rame Vega/ Mira Vega is in party, boost own BB damage by 100% passively. BB: Thunder Breaker: 40 Thunder hits on all enemies, fill on spark(1-2 at 100%), heal on spark(100-300 x 2% HP), and on Crit(3-4) for three turns. SBB: Reud Stream: 45 Thunder and dark hits on all enemies, chance to do crit sparks(50% extra damage at 30%), Crit vulnerability(10% extra), and status vulnerability(20% extra chance) for three turns. UBB: Velocity Breaker: 100 massive Thunder hits in all enemies, fill all Bb gauges to max, and boost Bb hit count(x2) for two turns. Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits Category:Reapers Category:Cypher Wielder Category:WIP-CustomUnit/Character Category:Female